Just Trying to Read a Book
by Darlin'sunshine
Summary: The boys have a day off so Logan attempts to read a book by the pool, but the other guys need a little bit of help from Logan's brain on their day off.


Just Trying to Read a Book

For Logan, today was an ordinary day. He had the day off and nothing to do but relax by the Palm Woods pool. Sure his friends were all off finding stuff to do but he was quite content to relax by the pool and read his book on the brain and its functions. Life didn't get much better than sunny California and a day off with a good book.

"Um, Logan," he heard Kendall.

"Yes?" he laid his book down in his lap, "What's up?"

"I think I did something to my wrist," Kendall held up his left arm.

"Considering it purple and about one and a half size it's supposed to be, I'd say so too," Logan set his book down on the ground after bookmarking it. "You're lucky, I already fixed Carlos up earlier this afternoon and still have my first aid kit, sit," Logan pointed to the end of the long beach chair he was sitting on as he drew his feet up under him. He reached under the chair and pulled out his first aid kit.

"So what did Carlos do?" Kendall made small talk as Logan searched the ACE bandage in his little kit.

"Scraped his arm on the bottom of the pool," Logan answered, "Ah-ha, here we go, hand," Logan ordered.

"Thanks a bunch Logie," Kendall smiled at his friend as he started to wrap his wrist.

"You are welcome," Logan said as he concentrated on getting the overlay right at one-half width of the bandage and not too tight to cut off the circulation to Kendall's hand, "Now don't do anything too strenuous with this hand for the next two days. Also ice it twenty minutes..."

"Twenty minutes on, twenty minutes off, I know the drill," Kendall rolled his eyes. He didn't know how many times he'd heard that from Logan.

"What else?" Logan tested Kendall's knowledge from his numerous injuries.

"Elevate it above my heart," Kendall rattled off the answer easily.

"Good and there," Logan finished at the top of Kendall's forearm. "Now tell me if it doesn't get better and please don't get that wet. Call me if you need it rewrapped."

"Got it," Kendall nodded as he stood up, "Thanks buddy!"

"You're welcome," Logan shouted after him as he walked off. Logan picked up his book and opened it. He had just set down the bookmark when he heard his name again.

"Logan, I need your brain, now!" James was always over dramatic.

"It is here for service, what's up?" Logan set his book back on his lap.

"I have twenty bucks and Save-mart is having a Cuda hair gel sell and which deal should I go with?" James pulled an advertisement from his back pocket and tossed it at Logan, "And I need to go now before it all sells out."

Logan looked at the prices and the number of ounces in each container. He assumed they were all the same just different packaged amounts. After a few quick calculations in his head and ignoring James tapping his foot impatiently, he pointed to the one that was the best deal, "This one. You get the most ounces per dollar with that one and with twenty bucks you can get two of them so that should last you about forty-three days unless you go on another styling tirade."

"Thanks Logan!" James tossed over his shoulder as he bolted away.

Logan just laughed and shook his head and settled back into his book. It was really fascinating, the brain. It could do so many things so quickly, sometimes over two-hundred miles an hour. He happened to glance up when he heard a commotion and see Carlos now attempting another dangerous stunt. "Carlos!" Logan immediately scrambled up from his seat, leaving his book open there. "You're about to kill yourself for real this time!"

"No way, I thought this out," Carlos disagreed, "See, I go up and into the deep end of the pool," he pointed to the pool.

"From this angle you go up and splat onto the ground, killing yourself or leaving yourself brain dead," Logan shook his head.

"I just want a super dive into the pool," Carlos whined.

Logan looked around the area. "Ok, give me a moment," Logan said. He went about modifying Carlos's contraption. "And at...this angle you will go right into the deep end of the pool and not kill yourself," Logan said confidently, "Just don't move your butt or you'll go into the pool's edge and kill yourself."

"You are so sure I'm going to kill myself but I won't," Carlos patted his helmet, "I'm wearing my lucky helmet, nothing can hurt me too bad."

"Whatever," Logan held his hands up in surrender. He went back to his lounge chair and sat down after picking up his book. "Now brain, it is you and me and the rest of the day," he said to himself as he got back into the book. "They've each had a crisis in which I solve their problem, well Carlos had two but that is normal and now I get my book," he talked to himself as he found his place on the page he was reading. Yep, it was just an ordinary, normal, sunny day at the Palm Woods.

**AN: Just a pretty short one-shot but I've been writing depressing things so I needed something happy. If you care to tell me what you think, please leave a review, if not, thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
